gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuu Kashima
Yuu Kashima (鹿島 遊 Kashima Yū) is a friend and classmate of Mikoto Mikoshiba. She is in the drama club, she is in class 2-G and she also acts like one of the heroes of the series. Kashima is quite tall and has a prince-like personality that makes the girls fawn over her. Mikoto and Kashima considered each other rivals in their first year, although Kashima was clearly better in all aspects, but eventually became very good friends. Due to her tendency to ditch the drama club's activity, Kashima is often dragged by Masayuki Hori to their club activities. She is also often seen being abused physically by Hori in a comical way, and she is in fact so used to it that she jokes about it. Appearance Kashima has an androgynous appearance with short blue hair and bright green eyes; thus giving her the nickname "The Prince of the School." According to her, she used to have long hair when she was younger and she is also very tall for a female of her age. Kashima is commonly seen in the school uniform, which consists of a white blouse with the top button undone with a loose red tie. She wears it with a black jumper that has the school emblem on it. In addition, she wears a navy skirt that ends just above her knees, with a pair of black socks and brown shoes. She wears shorts under her skirt so there's no trouble when changing clothes for club activities. Personality In addition to her rather androgynous appearance, Kashima also display a somewhat princely personality, often flirting with the girls and calling them, "hime" (Japanese for "princess"). Additionally, she likes it when girls fuss over her and considers all of them as beautiful. She has difficulty working hard. She has a firm loyalty towards Masayuki Hori (whom she calls Hori-chan-senpai), and often seeks his attention. She tries to please Hori, but more often than not, misunderstands the situation and ends up getting things very wrong. For example, she mistook Hori's interest in shoujo manga as a desire to dress and act as a girl, and ended up doing many embarrassing things to Hori such as leaving skirts in his locker. History According to Kashima, it was because of Masayuki Hori that she decided to enroll in Roman Academy and join the Drama Club. It was during her third year in middle school she went to the high school cultural festival and saw Hori's superb acting. Relationships Masayuki Hori Kashima is Hori's kouhai (junior) in the drama club. She strives to be his number one kouhai, which often causes Hori to be annoyed with her. Their relationship is both very close, to the point where they easily get along and often are the first person the other thinks of, but also turns violent when Kashima skips out on club activities or insults Hori unintentionally. Despite this, she deeply respects and admires him as when she had visited Roman Academy's School Festival in her 3rd year (last year) of middle school, his acting was the reason as to why she enrolled into Roman Academy and joined the Drama Club. Kashima usually refers to Hori whenever asked a question that involves "picturing another person" or an ideal situation to be in. She is easily upset by the idea of not being Hori's favorite kouhai and will go to extreme lengths to try to secure the position. However, this often backfires and makes Hori act violently towards her. Kashima believes that Hori's dream is to play the princess. This is because she found a heavily bookmarked copy of "Let's Fall in Love" in his bag after he threw it at her. She constantly tries to fulfill this dream by doing things such as giving him female clothes, trading her skirt with his pants, and even telling him she'll help him fulfill his wish. This makes Hori even more upset and leads to him hurting Kashima. Kashima and Hori are so close that when they were asked about the previous year's sports festival, they could only recount seeing each other during the time. Kashima tells Sakura how Hori was an opponent that she could not beat because even though he was on the other team, whenever he asked her to pass the ball to him, she would gladly do so. Hori tells Mikoshiba that the only thing he can remember about the previous year's sports festival was Kashima playing in various games. The others suspect that Kashima likes Hori and vice versa. Kashima told Sakura that she liked Hori, but she said it so lightly that Sakura wasn't sure what she meant by it. In one chapter, Kashima and Hori are playing a fortune telling game (Kokkuri-san) and Sakura asks them to ask Kokkuri-san about who the person they like has a crush on. Kashima and Hori are shown not allowing the coin to move, so that it cannot spell anything out, as they were both trying to spell something else out. Kashima wanted to spell out "Ka-shi-ma" and Hori wanted to spell out "Ka-ku-ni" (meat stew). Background characters also suspect that they like each other, as they get excited whenever Hori is upset or Kashima is acting princely towards Hori. Kashima revealed to Sakura that she gave Hori Valentine's Day chocolate. She said that since Hori will not eat homemade chocolate she copied the design of ones she bought in the store and gave it to him, unbeknownst to him. However, in extras the author reveals that Hori would have eaten the homemade chocolates anyways since he knows Kashima well. Later Hori shows interest in a picture of a girl's legs that was taken during the beach chapter. It is revealed that the legs belong to Kashima. Mikoshiba, Sakura, and Nozaki try to get Kashima to get Hori to realize those were her legs. It is revealed during this time that Hori only looks at Kashima's face and not her legs. In chapter 87, it is shown that Hori questioned himself while blushing rapidly if Kashima is really his type of girls after he did a complete make up in his favorite way to Kashima's hair and face which is Hori's favorite face, Mikoto Mikoshiba Mikoshiba and Kashima were origianlly rivals since the first year of High School but eventually became best friends. Kashima confides in Mikoshiba when she is upset and they tend to invite each other whenever allowed. Mikoshiba assumes that Hori and Kashima like each other and tends to approach their relationship with caution and high expectations. The author states that Kashima likes Mikoshiba because he is "honest and easy to understand". Chiyo Sakura Kashima and Sakura are friends and act very welcoming towards each other. Though Chiyo is dedicated only to Nozaki, she sometimes falls for Kashima's wooing as well. Kashima is aware of Chiyo's one-sided love, she finds it cute and mildly supports it. Yuzuki Seo Due to her tone deafness, Kashima studies singing under Seo, but with little to no improvement. She refers to her as "sensei" or "coach" however the two are very close and comfortable with each other because of their personalities and the fact that Yuzuki is approximately the same height as Hori. Hori states that he is proud of Kashima for gaining a normal female friend she can get along with. Hirotaka Wakamatsu Wakamatsu and Kashima are not very close. She recognizes him as a very close friend of Seo but thinks that he is somewhat dopey for the gullibility and foolish actions she has seen from him. Umetarou Nozaki Kashima and Nozaki have no direct connection. She is aware of Sakura's crush on him and recognizes him as a friend of both Mikoshiba and Hori, as well as a rival for Hori's attention. Because she doesn't know that he is a manga author, she finds his behavior weird. Rei Kashima Rei is Kashima Kashima's younger sister in middle school. She attends The Ladies Academy, which is three train stations away from Roman High School. Trivia * Yuu's surname Kashima 'means "deer" (鹿) ('ka) and "island" (島) (shima). * Kashima's birthday is on Halloween. * Kashima considers all women as beautiful, but her ideal type for men is unknown. * Kashima's family is her father, mother and a younger sister named Rei Kashima (who is in middle school). * Kashima is known to excel in all school subjects as she is good in all sports, being at the top of her class but she is tone deaf (revealed in Episode 10) and tries to hide this fact from everyone. Yuzuki Seo tries to coach her but to no avail. Additionally, her elective subject is Calligraphy. * Kashima likes nishikyou pickles while disliking pungent and bitter foods. * Kashima's hobbies include eating food at restaurants and shopping. * Kashima is ranked 4th in the character popularity poll, according to the official fan book. * According to her character profile in Chapter 40.5, Kashima breast size is barely anything and she dresses like a 'bookish male student'. * Kashima had apparently met Masayuki Hori when she was in her 2nd Year of Middle school, picking up something he had dropped near an unknown train station. During this time, she was still shorter than him and her hair was longer than it is now. References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students